


Of Monsters And Men

by theavengays



Series: Stars' Bingo Fills 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spies & Secret Agents, Spymaster Clint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theavengays/pseuds/theavengays
Summary: Some secrets are worth dying for





	Of Monsters And Men

**Author's Note:**

> No clue what I'm doing, but I can promise its one hell of a ride

“Up.” The command was barked at him and Bucky staggered to his feet, the lantern making him squint at the man who was standing outside the cell. “Hands out.”

Bucky shoved his hands through the slit in the cell doors and ignored the six ways he could escape.

His hands are cuffed, tight, but not cruelly.

Guards open the cell and he’s prodded out, following the original speaker, who merely turned and started walking towards the entrance.

Either a very dangerous man, or a very stupid one to turn his back, but everything Bucky knew about James Rhodes convinced him that it was the former that let him turn his back on the Winter Soldier.

“Where am I going?” Bucky rasped. There was water, but drugging prisoners to make them compliant was standard practice, not an exception.

“His Majesty wants to see you.” Rhodes said flatly.

Okay, so midnight torture session was out, but Bucky preferred that over where he was going now.

The walk is long, and in silence.

People stare.

It doesn’t matter anymore, he supposed.

The throne room is same yet different. There are warm red and gold tapestries and curtains everywhere, different from the impersonal white and blue that Howard favoured. There’s a thick carpet where the common folk usually wait until they get to speak with their king. But the thrones are still there, and there are familiar faces in the Kingsguard and the nobility.

And as he’s shoved to his knees in front, the most jarring difference was the lack of warmth in Tony’s face as he stared down at Bucky.

He would have preferred the torture session over this, even if Tony had disallowed the practice.

“Ser James Barnes,” Pepper stepped forward. There’s hurt there, betrayal as well, but overwhelming all of that is  _ fury _ . Tony wasn’t the only one he’d hurt. “You aided the rebel faction HYDRA in spreading dissent and destruction. You colluded with HYDRA for the attempt of murder on His Majesty. You sold information to them with the goal of destruction. Do you have anything to say to these charges?”

Silence. Everyone is staring, waiting for him to speak. This is where people protest or proclaim their innocence. They rail against it, give evidence and alibis.

But Tony hasn’t moved the entire time. Hasn’t said anything.

“I’m sorry, Tony.” The words are torn out of him. Its his last chance to say it. Even if he knew Tony wouldn’t accept it. It’s worth the strike from the guard behind him, the hissed command to not use Tony’s name.

There’s no leniency or crack in Tony’s face. He’s staring at Tony, and it's the King staring back at him. 

There’s nothing else he can say, nothing he can offer to Peppers next questions.

If he’s lucky, it’ll be the death penalty. Not that he wants to die really, but he would drive himself mad if he was just confined to the prison thinking about his mistakes until he had an ‘accident’ courtesy of HYDRA. 

And then the alarm bells ring. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr @theavengays! (And I accept prompts)  
Let me know your favorite line, what you think is gonna happen next, and if you liked it!  
I have a loose plan for this, but I'm absolutely open to adding in suggestions and ideas from the comments if it fits!  
Also, for my N3 FREE square for WinterIronBingo


End file.
